


Very Clever

by princelogical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text message simply said, 'very clever.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Clever

Annabeth was tired of hearing the stupid phone buzzing. She sighed from her bed and leaned over. 

"Who has a cellphone?" she snapped. The rest of her cabinmates looked up, confusion on their faces.

"You?" Zack, one of her cabinmates said, raising an eyebrow. 

"No I don-" The phone made another buzzing sound then she realised it was coming from under her bag. She sighed and pulled the bag off of the phone and lit up the screen. She had no idea where the phone had came from or what century. It had to be at least five inches thick and was coated in mud. She flipped it open and stared. 

*One New Test Message!*

She opened it up. The text message simply said 'very clever.' She tried to see who the message was from, but the letters (or numbers, she couldn't tell), blurred together. 

"Oh, great," she groaned. "Does this phone belong to any of you?" Annabeth asked, raising the thing up. 

Everyone shook their heads. 

She sighed and stood up, walking out of her cabin. Maybe she was being ridiculous, but after the whole thing that happened less than two weeks ago (you know, Kronos rising, no big), she was still pretty on edge. 

"Hey!" Percy called. Annabeth turned to see Percy jogging up to her, his stupid grin on his face. 

"Hey, seaweed brain."

Percy grinned then upon looking at her face frowned and said, "Why do you look so upset?"

"Oh... This." Annabeth held up the phone, which Percy took and looked over. "It isn't mine."

"Very clever," Percy read. "Uhm... Whose is it?"

"I don't know. That's the problem." Her grey eyes met Percy's worriedly. "I think it might be bad."

"Maybe you're worrying too much?" Even he sounded uncertain. 

"Maybe... I don't know."

"Try to forget about it for now," Percy said. 

"Okay," Annabeth said hesitantly. "Maybe."

The phone buzzed again. She pulled open the text frowning even more confused than before.

"He might forget the whole world, but he'll never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this rubbish is?????


End file.
